domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Rui Tachibana
Rui Tachibana (橘 瑠衣, Tachibana Rui)is one of the main female protagonists of Domestic na Kanojo. She is the younger sister of Hina Tachibana, but soon after her divorced mom, Tsukiko Tachibana, marries widower Akihito Fujii, she becomes Natsuo Fujii's step-sister. Background She starts by being an odd mannered but sensible 16-year-old girl, who draws Natsuo Fujii’s attention on a mixer at a karaoke, to the point of convincing him to sneak out and go along with her in order to do her a favour, for which she takes him to her place and then convinces him to have their first at a one-night-stand just for the sake of the experience itself. Of course, she doesn't know that he accepts on an attempt to forget about his deep crush on his English teacher, who happens to be her older sister, Hina Tachibana. Moreover, a couple of days later, she and her sister go along with her mother, a successful yet divorced businesswoman, to the apartment of her husband-to-be, an attentive widower who has won her heart, father of an only child of her age: the same boy she picked for that one-night-stand. As time goes on, she little by little develops feelings for her new stepbrother, all of which burst out when she realizes that he has already started a relationship with her older sister, his longed crush. Being in new territory, she tries hard to get rid of such painful feelings, just to find herself dragged once and again by Natsuo’s side until she resolves not to hold back for Hina’s sake anymore and set course to win his heart for real. Appearance Rui is a slim girl with short blue hair and bright magenta eyes. In most of the manga, she is often seen wearing her uniform, which consists of the standard white collar shirt, sweater vest, and a plaid skirt. After graduating from high school, she is often seen in casual clothing when not wearing a chef’s uniform for work. Personality Rui is unwilling to talk to people not having friends. As her first meeting at a mixer to meeting new people. Thinking that it was boring, she willingly asked Natsuo to skip out of the mixer with another pretense to have him have sex with her mainly to understand how it felt. Rui appears to be a very kind and loving girl throughout the manga despite her cold and blank expression often shown. Although she acted cold towards Natsuo Fuji in the first couple of chapters, it is revealed Rui has feelings for her step-brother but is conflicted in being able to express them. Character Plot Prior to the start of the story, Rui's family was whole until their father left them because of his mistress. This lead into their parent's divorcement, with Rui and her elder sister Hina into their mother's side. Ever since then, their mother couldn't stop bad mouthing her father, this kept her hating that aspect of her mother. However as the story progressed, Rui's mother changed after falling in love into someone. First Encounter At the start of the story, Rui was invited by her classmates to attend a mixer. This was her first encounter with Fujii Natsuo, who was also forced to go. Agreeing to the fact they were not used to this stuff, Rui and Natsuo skipped the mixer with her pretense of wanting him for something. The two strolled into the streets into her house which was empty at the time and then they headed straight to her room. Without further ado, Rui asked Natsuo to have sex with her, not just because she wanted to but for experiencing what it really feels. Saying she doesn't plan to have a boyfriend of whatsoever, Rui used the fact that Natsuo is inexperienced for this; adding that it's best so she can evade being forcefully raped. Natsuo agreed to her reasoning, which led to their one-night stand. Remarriage After that night, both never met again, until they found out that their parents will be having a remarriage. This made them dumbfounded, Natsuo, in fact, was more confused since his crush (Hina) and Rui (his first in bed) will becoming his step-siblings. As their visit to the Fujii resident was almost over, Rui acknowledged her mother remarriage and doesn't care because it's for the sake of her mother's happiness thus leaving Natsuo the decision on his own. As the next week came, Rui, Hina, and their mother transferred into a second-hand house Mr. Fujii bought. A while later, Natsuo and his father arrive with a transfer cargo can. She and Natsuo met at the second floor, agitated to his reactions when seeing her, Rui requested him to pretend that it never happened for the sake of making another problem for their new family. As they finished their work assembling every nooks and cranny, all of them ate dinner. Rui's sister went out of the bathroom topless, only to get a sermon from their mother. Rui entered the bathroom next and as she went out of it, she saw Natsuo kneeling at the sofa; ready to steal a kiss from her sister but he aborted after seeing Rui. Friendless Transfer Student The next day, Rui transferred to the school Natsuo goes into at section 2-2. She was surrounded by her new classmates wanting to know her more but her bashfulness stopped her from communicating. Rui stared to Natsuo's curly hair and told him it's too messy. Rui was about to answer his question, however, Natsuo dragged her out of the classroom after bringing up about her mom. As they arrived at the backside of the school building, Natsuo asked her of her sudden transfer. Rui then thought of their recent relationship could be boggling him and decided to tell her to ignore and not talk to her instead. Natsuo persuaded her at lunch, but he got insecure instead of her eating alone. Rui told him about her past; her envy for her sister's energetic side and her friendly nature. She had also gone too far by copying Hina's way of her speech though ended up as a silent type girl. She suddenly brought out again of his messy hair and offered to fix it for him. Then to his thought, he didn't exactly imagine Rui's such a thoughtful person from inside and out, just that her way of speech gives the others a different personality description. Yet Natsuo couldn't stand it, to the reason he doesn't want her to be like that forever, and decided to help her out on her friendless struggle by doing some impromptu conversation where it leads astray. Their short comedy leads to the burst of laughter inside their room and the atmosphere Rui seems to be scared of disappeared; albeit she remains shy towards her classmates. Hina the Mistress Few days have passed after Rui's transfer, their family became used in living together and seems like problems might not come. Though, it was just the fabrication of false happiness, as Rui knows about her sister's affair to an adulterer. One day, Natsuo left their family a message at his room; saying he'll be living at Fumiya's apartment for a while. This situation made their parents panicking into a point they thought Natsuo disagrees their remarriage. Yet it wasn't that at all as Rui sees her sister's worried expression and knowing her, she has something to speak for. The next day, Rui searched for Natsuo even with the rainy condition and Natsuo saw her at the window of Fumiya's apartment. She asked him to allow her to stay for the night too but he rejected the thought. Without any doubt Rui left the apartment to search for an internet cafe to stay in however she was interrupted by Fumiya's mother near the apartment entrance. Without anything for him to say, Fumiya's mother welcomed Rui to their apartment. It caught him for her efforts to search him even with the bad weather, her sock and shoes were apparently wet due to his immaturity. Rui was also offered a hot bath by Mrs. Fumiya and although very sudden, she wears a lovely pajama for staying in. Fumiya arrived at their apartment only to be surprised for seeing a girl in his room. Suddenly his sister arrived as well and was surprised for it. After several minutes of chatter, Natsuo and Rui summarized the true situation, all the things Natsuo knows and the latter about Hina's affair to a married man. Unknown to what they must do to determine Hina's lover, Fumiya decided to make a master plan and together they created a descriptive and arranged blueprint to catch the adulterer. When Natsuo and Rui returned to their home the next night, their parents sat inside the living room gazing at their divorce papers. It surprised them because the room was dark enough to tell that no one was there. Their parents thought it was their decision that brought this upon them, although their kids disagreed to it. Natsuo was slapped by his father for not bringing up his problems to him. His father would rather want him to share his thoughts because they are family, but for how things are made it impossible to share the thought. The little commotion was interrupted as Hina came down her room, tears filled her eyes, and meant to say her apology to Natsuo. Their plan commenced the next day later in the afternoon. Both of her and Natsuo stalked Hina on her way to a busy street and into a stand-up bar, thinking her lover would appear but instead, they waited for hours as she drank her problems away. The next day, they followed her once again as she made her way in a hurry, and then only to be dismayed seeing her enjoying the chatter after her performance on a play. Their next attempt was also a disaster when they assumed that Hina will be meeting him this time; although it was a girlfriend. Lastly was the Plan "P" or likely Plan Phone. Rui snatched her sister's phone while she was taking a bath. Hina's phone suddenly rang and a name Shu Hagirawa prompted on the screen. Rui tried to mimic her sister's voice, yet her bashfulness controlled her over that made her hang up the call. All their efforts were worthless, their plan to foil Hina's lover was rubbish, and the two reported to "Captain" Fumiya at L'amant. Yet as creepy as their plan was, the timing for them to see Hina and Shu came; at the same restaurant where they are. Without any doubt, Natsuo urged them to break up. Tension rose to both camps, L'amant's atmosphere somehow was filled with negativity until the owner to intervene; asking them all to head into the restaurant's far side. The four sat together with Hina beside Shu while Rui was parallel to Natsuo. The owner prepared L'amant's special, a Neapolitan spaghetti, for all of them while telling Natsuo "The best way to converse is a stomach filled with food". Shu started the conversation by asking Natsuo if he'd be happy if his divorcement will be a success. Adding his love for Hina is serious and not just for pleasure. Natsuo's immaturity and indecisiveness hit him, having him hear it with his own ears struck him more for something he can't really avoid. Yet as Shu reassures his divorce will be almost complete, Rui had heard enough as she threw a glass of water into his face and ran out of L'amant. Rather than getting shocked, Natsuo followed Rui outside. Rui ran as fast as she could. Natsuo followed her and called her out to stop. She stopped and felt mad about what she heard from his tongue, adding she'd gladly done it if Natsuo really can't have the courage to do it. Then she faced Natsuo with her eyes filled with tears as it ended with him embracing her, letting her burst her emotion til it subsides. The next day, Rui went to the bathroom to wash her face, but instead, she saw Natsuo surprised at her messy hair just like him. She also asked him if her eyes' condition and gave him the thanks for comforting her. Both went off to the living room after that and they saw the calendar drew with a large flower with its stigma encircling the 12th of May; Mothers' Day. But due for running into many places stalking their sister, they never planned any present to give. Later on, Rui was asked by Hina if she'll be accompanying her for buying a present, instead, she rejected. The same answer was given by Natsuo to Hina as he heads out to visit his mother's tomb. The sisters were given a bit of info to his activities and they both decided to head out and buy gifts together. Natsuo arrived late into the cemetery with a bucket and a dipper, Rui and Hina appeared behind him with presents to offer for his mother. Hina also announced her relationship with Shu as void for the time, all thanks to them both. Relationships * Natsuo Fujii Rui's step-sibling after their parents arranged a remarriage. Though both have already known each other after their one night stand, Rui personally wanted him to forget what happened. Their relation can be a mixture of sibling-like approach. However after Rui over thought everything of how she feels about Natsuo, she nevertheless accepted the fact she is in love with him. Their relationship does well until Rui decides to be a chef after meeting her biological father. During the progress of her career to be a chef, she took his invitation to learn more in America for a year. At the same time, Natsuo had developed writer's block and didn't tell Rui, depending on other girls whom she didn't know. Feeling bad for being unable to help and figuring both of them were burdening each other, Rui decided to break up after much thought, turning their relationship back to brother and sister. * Hina Tachibana She is Rui's elder sister. Deep within their relationship, they both envy their own personalities with Hina wanted Rui's attitude and vice versa. Though they respect each other because they have the best bond as sisters, and will be on the line of one of them felt at the bottom. Rui was to first to know about Hina's relationship with Natsuo and initially let them be before she and Natsuo later became lovers. She even went far to not tell their current parents about their relationship. * Momo Kawashibara Momo is Rui's high school best friend and fellow former club mate. The first encounter is a pleasant one but filled with contradictions due to Momo's influence at school as a "whore". Rui didn't acknowledge the rumors, deciding that it was up to her to decide if she wanted to spend time with her. * Miu Ashihara Miu is Rui's fellow clubmate and fellow second year. Rui first thought of her as a rival towards Natsuo, but Miu turned out to have a one-sided love for their club advisor and teacher, Reiji Kiriya. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Literature Club